confusion
by pianoloverred17
Summary: J&S Jareth doesn't know what has gotten into him. Can he control himself?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters it is all thanks to the brilliant mind of Jim Henson …

This is my 1st story and still working out "kinks" so hope you like it. Comment and please be honest.

Well enjoy ^-^

The only sound Sarah could make out was her own heart racing. Sweat dripping down her back, people pushing and yelling. All she could see was a blur of different colors. The surrounding was unfamiliar to her. Nothing made sense at all. All she knew was she had to keep moving. She felt hand grab her from behind. To her surprise a familiar face.

"Come on Sarah you can dance better then that."

It was Sarah's 18th birthday. She spent the night with friends. For a gift her friend gave her a fake ID. Not in a million years she would do something so out of character. Sarah loved the thrill she got out of taking a risks. She finally got home around 2 o'clock in the morning. When she got home her dad was sitting in his favorite chair.

"where have you been Sarah?"

" I told you dad I was going out with Amy and Jess for my birthday"

"Just because you are 18 doesn't mean you don't have to call and check in with me. Your grounded!''

" God even after all these years you still treat me like a little kid. Its not fair!" Sarah ran upstairs and slammed her door.

Once she was safe in her room she cursed quietly under her breathe. She plopped herself onto her bed and let out a big groan into her pillow.

Then a familiar voice echoed in her head. "_You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is?."_

She rolled onto her back and thought about it. She started to feel guilty. After all he is her father and just cares about her. She sat up and stretched. Sarah decided to go downstairs and apologies to her father. She stood up and as she was about to leave the room when something caught her eye, an object on her desk. She walked over and stared confusedly at the object. Sarah quickly looked around the room to make sure no one was watching. She felt silly doing this sense no one would be watching anyway. She slowly unwrapped it. It was what she expected a box. It was blue and about the size of a softball. She slowly lifted the lid. The lining of the inside was black velvet and cradled in the middle was a crystal ball. She slowly picked it up. Her eyes seemed widen. She dropped the box and ran out of her room.

Once she was in the hallway she was panting. Her dad ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"everything alright Sarah? I heard a bang?"

" Yeah everything is alright… I…I just had a bad dream is all."

" You going to be ok?" Sarah nodded.

" Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry about before and all…. I know it's because you love me.. Just I wish you would trust me more."

" It's alright Sarah.. We will talk about it more in the morning. Now go back to sleep."

Sarah turned around and walked back into her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against her door. She looked up and noticed the crystal was placed back onto her desk.

" Ok Jareth … what do you want? I know you are here somewhere. Show yourself."

There was no answer. Sarah giggled to herself. She knew it never happened it was all a dream. Probably Toby or her stepmother gave it to her as a gift. She crawled back into bed and closed her eyes.

The next morning came around and Sarah felt energized. She was lucky that her birthday landed on a Friday. She went downstairs and there was everyone in the kitchen eating.

"Good morning Sarah" They all seemed to chime in.

"Morning.. I have a question.. Which one of you gave me that crystal ball that was on my desk?" Sarah's dad looked down from his paper, Toby stopped playing with his truck and her stepmother stopped cooking.

"No one did honey. Why?"

"No reason.. Maybe Jess left it there and I forgot."

Sarah still stood at the doorway.

"Oh Sarah I thought about it last night and well you are right we should trust you more now that your eighteen. Your not grounded." Sarah smiled and ran over and gave her dad a hug and a kiss.

After breakfast she got dressed. That day Sarah felt like being by herself with her thoughts. She took a walk to the park. She was standing on the bridge looking at her reflection when she heard w_hooo. _She looked up she saw an owl perched on a tree. It seemed to be staring right at her. She thought it odd sense owls are nocturnal. Sarah started walking closer to the tree. The owl seemed to follow her gaze. She stood right under the tree.

"I don't know what you want or what you trying to prove but leave me alone." The owl seemed to be amused. At this Sarah got angry.

" You know what? Do what you want!" Sarah stormed off.

That night Sarah didn't want to think about what had happened that day. She quickly got changed into her silk nightgown. It was long and white it went right above he ankles. It showed a small bit of cleavage, which would be a tease to any male. She walked into her bathroom brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. When she came out she heard a peck at her window. She looked at her window. There was the same owl from that afternoon. She walked over and kneeled down.

"I'm not opening this window." she mocked. All of a sudden the owl disappeared in thin air.

"You don't have to" Sarah jumped up and spun around. There he was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You know what you are doing? It's called breaking and entering." she said through her teeth. Like always he was amused by her anger.

"Why aren't you happy to see me? All I came for was to wish you a happy birthday."

"Well you're a day late .. Now get out."

"To correct you I was on time you just chose to neglect my happy birthday wish. So I decided to come here personally to wish you a happy birthday " with this he took a step forward.

"Well thank you and now you can leave." Jareth took another step forward.

" Sarah Sarah what am I going do with you. I was nice enough to give you a gift and come here on my own personal time to wish you a happy birthday. You are ungrateful aren't you?"

"well that's a flaw I'm going to have to live with. Now please go." At this point Jareth was face to face with Sarah.

"Come come Sarah you can't just send me away like this. Besides the crystal was only part of you gift."

Sarah was looking right into his eyes. She didn't remember his eyes being enchanting before. She seemed to be holding her breathe.

_Exhaling_ . "Well Jareth is there anything I can do to make you leave?''

"why yes there is.. You can except this…..'

" which is what?"

" I brought you a gift." with this he made the crystal ball appear in his hand.

"Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you." Sarah pushed by Jareth.

"GET OUT! I don't wanna be with you .. What part don't you get.. Leave!"

Jareth sighed. "Sarah I was trying to make this easy. The truth is you have no choice."

Sarah saw the rage begging to fill Jareth eyes. It seemed as if they were turning red.

Sarah ran to the door. As she was about to turn the knob the knob disappeared. Sarah turned around. There was Jareth right in front of her. He seemed to be towering over her. He quickly grabbed Sarah around the waist, pushing her in closer. Sarah was about to scream when suddenly the room turned into a confusing distortion. To shocked and dizzy to react Sarah collapsed onto a familiar stone floor.

"Now Sarah you are mine. You may go anywhere but nothing beyond the Goblin City."

Sarah, confused and impaired, began to cry. Jareth didn't even so much as glare at her before walking into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth was in his bed chamber. He looked at himself in the mirror. _what am I doing.. I can't stand to see her cry… what is going on with me? _He walked over to his bed and laid on his back. After a few minutes he was in a deep sleep.

Sarah stood up and dried her eyes. She began to look around. She never knew Jareth would do something like that. She put her hand on her side in pain. She lifted her nightgown and reveled a big bruise right above her hip. Sarah sighed and didn't hesitate to find her way out. The floor was very cold on her bare feet. She walked out of the throne room. There were two long hallways.

_left or right?.. Didn't that sound familiar._ Sarah thought.

Jareth awoke to a knocking on his door. He slowly got up and opened it. Stood there was a little goblin solider.

" Your majesty there is a girl roaming around the castle trying to find her way out. What should I do?"

_I almost forgot about sarah…_ he thought to himself.

"Well… Where exactly is she in the castle?''

" She is almost at the front door." He said scratching his head.

"WHAT! Fool! Go stop her! The goblin quickly ran down the hall.

"Yes! I think I found the right door this time" Sarah was looking up at a large metal door. She put two hands on the door and started to push.

"What do you think your doing?"

Sarah turned around. There was Jareth and behind him an army of little goblins. Sarah just stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to say. Jareth noticed her grasping her side. He was concerned but made sure he did not show it.

Finally Sarah answered.

"Well what does it look like I'm doing! I'm getting out of course. You are the last person on earth I would want to be with right now" she said coldly.

Jareth didn't think her words could hurt him but they did.

"Well then…" He said trying to build his confidence back up. "Those are some harsh words. Do you ever think about other peoples feelings before you talk?"

" Do YOU ever think about other peoples feelings before you act?" Sarah snapped.

Jareth snarled at this remark. He knew she was right but couldn't show defeat .

"Oh Sarah calm down. I don't know what your worked up about?" Sarah just stared at him in amazement.

"Jareth you.."

"Hush now Sarah. You haven't gotten any sleep and just all worked up because of it."

Sarah didn't realize how tired she was until he mentioned it. She didn't even know how long she was there for. Was it hours? Minutes?

"Come Sarah I will show you to your room."

"if you think I'm sleeping here you are mistaken. I demand to be sent back home!"

Jareth walked over to her and put one finger to her lips. Sarah blushed.

"Hush now Sarah we will talk more tomorrow" Then he took her hand and lead her down a long hallway.

Finally they got to a big tall door. Jareth opened it. It was a massive room. The windows were floor to ceiling length. With red long curtains. The bed was a dark mahogany, queen size with red silk pillows and blankets to match the curtains. The carpet was a sand color. Next to the bed there was a little mahogany night stand with a lamp. In the far left corner was a bureau next to it was a mahogany desk with a mirror. On the opposite side of the room there were two doors. Sarah stood there amazed. Jareth noticed that the room pleased Sarah and took advantage of it.

"Yeah it is an amazing room" Looking over at Sarah.

Sarah snapped out of the trance. "Yeah I guess it's ok."

Jareth smiled, "Well then I'll let you get to sleep."

Sarah turned to protest but he was already gone.

She walked into the room. The floor was warm on her feet compared to the stone. She walked to the window. She could see the whole labyrinth including the very middle. She stared at the center of the labyrinth and remembered the creature with the bird on his head. She remembered how unhelpful he was. Sarah walked over to the bed. It was so neatly put together she didn't wanna mess it up. She finally gave in and laid down. The bed was so silky and surprisingly warm. She felt a little awkward sense she was in Jareth's home. She sooner or later erased all thought and fell asleep.

_I don't know how to act or to think. I am weak around her but can't show her. I want to have her. I need to have her. But how can I make her want me? _Jareth was pacing back and fourth in his room. Couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted so bad to sleep but had a lot on his mind. Wanted to make everything right between them. But.. how?

The next morning Sarah woke up to a knock at her door. She got up and walked over and opened it. She was expecting Jareth but it was a little women goblin. In her hands were a green dress with shoes and other supplies.

"Hello Miss. The King sent me to give you this." She held up the stuff as high as she could.

"My name is Aida if you need anything just call."

"Hello Aida. Umm… Do you know what Jareth is planning to do?"

"No Miss I am sorry. King only tells me orders and I fallow." Sarah nodded.

" The king wants you to be ready in 20min. I'll be back to get you." The little goblin walked away.

Sarah closed the door and set everything on the bed. She walked over and opened one of the doors, it was a closet. She opened the other and it lead to a bathroom. In the bathroom was two sinks a shower and a bath. Everything was white. The counters and floors were marble. Sarah took a shower, combed her hair, brushed her teeth and got dressed. The dress was long and silky. Her black hair curled over her shoulders. The top part had gold design along with the edges of the sleeves. It showed a hint of cleavage. It was tight at the toped and flowed down. Her shoes matched her dress. She checked herself once more in the mirror and then someone knocked. Sarah took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Ohhh very pretty. It fits you perfectly."

Sarah couldn't help but to blush. "Thank you."

"The King will see you now."

Sarah followed Aida down a staircase and down a long hall. At the end of the hall was double doors. The guards next to the doors opened them. The room was magnificent. It was a big dinning hall. One big long table and at the end was Jareth. He seemed to gape at the sight of Sarah.

_She look absolutely flawless. I knew that color would suit her perfectly. I wanted to just run over there and take her into my arms and never let go. But I knew I had to control myself._

sry everyone about all the mistakes I put this up late at night... Yes i kno i need to find someone to edit well i kno who but yaaaaa.. idk when im going to put up the new chapter maybe sometime next week! This weekend I am busy!


End file.
